Shadow Blade
Shadow Blade, is a Toa of Shadow serving Makuta Teridax. Biography Early Life The Matoran later known as Shadow Blade was created by the Great Beings and tasked with helping in the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. After laboring in darkness to create the islands and locations of the Matoran Universe, he and the other Av-Matoran were tasked with the preparation of the universe core, Karda Nui for the Great Spirit's awakening. When the Av-Matoran suffered attacks from the lightning-like Avohkah, the Toa Mata were summoned to protect them. This Matoran later returned to his homeland in the caves below the Southern Continent. During the six month Time Slip, the Order of Mata Nui hid a number of Av-Matoran on a number of different islands. This Matoran was one of them, and was discovered by the Brotherhood of Makuta and captured. Toa Some time later, the Brotherhood began experimenting with mutant Kraata called Shadow Leeches. To see their effect on a Matoran they exposed the innocent Matoran to their light-absorbing power. They then used stolen Toa power to create the first Toa of Shadow. They named their successful experiment Shadow Blade. Shadow Blade was last seen stationed as a guard on Destral, where his desire to fight Toa Takanuva, the only Toa of Light in existence, began to develop. It is assumed that Shadow Blade partook in the defense of Destral during the war between the Brotherhood and the Order of Mata Nui, though regardless if he did or did not, he eventually left the island. Teridax's Reign After Teridax banished Mata Nui, took over the universe and announced the success of his grand plan, Shadow Blade joined his armies and began enforcing his master's will upon the denizens of the Matoran Universe, whilst also combating the numerous resistances formed against him. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In an alternate timeline, Toa Tuyet claimed control over the Nui Stone and formed the oppressive Toa Empire. Because of this, the Brotherhood of Makuta was hunted down and mostly eradicated before the Makuta could make their move against Mata Nui. The remnants of the Brotherhood then became freedom fighters, with Shadow Blade being among their ranks. When a small resistance of Toa who disagreed with Tuyet's rule was formed, the Brotherhood forced Shadow Blade to join them. Under the leadership of Toa Hydros, the group aided fellow rebellions such as the Brotherhood and the Dark Hunters. It is assumed that Shadow Blade and the rest of the resistance partook in the grand final battle between the Empire and the remaining resistances fighting the Empire at the Coliseum in Metru Nui. Abilities and Traits Like the Makuta that created him, Shadow Blade is merciless, ruthless, and cruel. He take pleasure in causing others pain, and does not care if it was someone he once cared about. He also looks forward to the possibility of battling Takanuva, Toa of Light. Despite this, every now and then, the light that once inhabited Shadow Blade breaks through the shadows of his mind. Unfortunately, due to the infected Hau he wears, this light is soon swallowed up by the darkness Shadow Blade's main ability is his elemental Shadow powers. Mask and Tools Shadow Blade's Kanohi is an infected Hau, Great Mask of Shielding. His weapons are a double bladed staff and a Cordak Blaster. Category:Toa Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Av-Matoran Category:Toa of Shadow